


Shallow Hal

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jerk to Sweetheart Trope, Ragnarok Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Request: I get so happy every time I see someone taking requests! I have an idea for a Loki x reader loosely based on “Shallow Hal”: Dr. Strange alters Loki’s perception and sees reader as an extremely beautiful goddess, but then when the magic fades away he realizes reader is a very average looking Midgardian, but doesn’t matter anymore because he’s already in love with her. I hope that’s ok thanks in advice!





	Shallow Hal

“I don’t quite understand why we’re here, brother,” Loki says, utterly confused. Thor had taken him to Midgard to try to find him a suitor.

“I’m sick of seeing you so sad and lonely all the time, it’s pathetic!” Thor laughs, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “I’m going to find you someone whether you like it or not!” Loki rolls his eyes.

“Everyone in Midgard is just so… underwhelming,”

“Nonsense! I’ve met plenty beautiful humans here! No need to be so small minded, brother,” Another eye roll. “I know! We’ll go see the wizard!”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Don’t you remember what he did to me?”

“It was all in good fun,” Thor continued to laugh, dragging Loki along.

-

“ _No_ , I don’t make love potions!” Doctor Strange exclaims. “I’m not a fairy godmother, I’m a protector of Sanctums!”

“I’m sure you have something! Can’t you see how desperate he is?” Thor points to Loki, who’s all but interested in the situation. Doctor Strange sighs and rolls his eyes.

“I may have something, but it’s not going to go the way you think it’s going to go. Love isn’t something you can manipulate with magic,”

“Thor, can we _please_ just go back to Asgard? None of these peasants are worthy of me anyway,” Loki begs.

“Wait, you think everyone here is a _peasant_?”

“I’m a _god_ , wizard. I can’t waste my time on people below me,” Doctor Strange looks at Loki in utter disbelief. Yes, he was once self-absorbed too, but this was a whole other level.

“I think I may have something,” Doctor Strange rushes to the bookshelves, flying through the pages before landing on a hypnotizing spell that could force Loki to see the beauty in the so-called “peasants.” He waves his hand over Loki’s face, orange sparks and patterns emitting from his fingers.

“I don’t feel anything,” Loki grumbles.

“You will,”

-

It’s just another average day for you, nothing special. You don’t have much to do today, so you decide to take a walk and go get a nice drink at the local coffee shop.

When you walk in, your eyes dart to the corner booth. Is that… Thor? The Avenger?

After you get your drink you go over there and find that it definitely is, and he’s joined by his brother, Loki. _Wait, didn’t he destroy this city a while ago?_

“Hey, my name’s Y/N, could I get a picture with you guys?” you ask.

“Of course!” Thor says, smiling wide. You notice Loki is staring at you oddly, looking you up and down and starting to blush.

“Uh, is he still, uh, evil?” you whisper to Thor.

“Nah, he’s fine. Don’t mind him,” you both laugh and you take the picture.

“Thank you so much!” you take your drink and continue on your stroll.

“What’s wrong with you, brother? We have fans!” Thor enthuses.

“That was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” Loki sighs. “There’s no way she’s just a fan, she has the beauty of every goddess combined,”

“Loki, this is great! We didn’t even need those weird spells, we found someone for you all on our own!”

“I’ll probably never see her again,” Loki’s face fell to his hands. “What are the chances of running into her in such a big city like this?”

“We’ll just come here every single day until she comes back!” Loki rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t have a better idea.

-

“Thor, it’s going to be weird if we sit in the same spot!”

“Only if you make it weird, brother!” Thor pats him on the back hard.

Much to their delight, you decide to stop by the same place the next morning. You don’t know why, you just had a feeling. Maybe it had something to do with the way that man looked at you…

No. Definitely not. How could you possibly be attracted to a guy who literally destroyed the city? The guy who didn’t feel remorse when he killed hundreds of people? The guy who was just so, so…

_Handsome. Gorgeous._

Damn, you just can’t help it.

Thor turned to his brother, whispering quite loudly, but not enough for you to hear. You haven’t even noticed they’re there yet. You’re too busy pushing your new feelings out of your mind.

“Y/N!” you jump as Thor booms your name from across the room. Everyone stares at you. You’re surprised he remembers you.

You walk over to them, Loki red as a beet.

“Uh… hi,” you say, unsure of how to react. A literal superhero and supervillain are talking to you. How did that happen again?

“Would you like to join me and my brother in some activities today?” Thor beams.

“I mean, sure, why not?” you’d be crazy to say no, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
